


Lost my way

by Senpaisbiatchx



Series: Soul mate Au's [1]
Category: Yoonseok - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Irony, M/M, Multi, Sarcasm, School, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, Yoonseok - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, rich kids, vmin - Freeform, vminkook, yoongi hates them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpaisbiatchx/pseuds/Senpaisbiatchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being one of the two people who came in a rich music art school with a scholarship is annoying and shit in Min Yoongis opinion. They probably had just paid enough to come in this and they’re all untalented shits who think they can buy the whole world with their shit ass money.<br/>Being one of millions of the people who have a soul mate isn’t a big surprise in a world where it’s normal to have one, but Yoongi had never expected to find him in this school and being probably the same as all the others.<br/>The world loved him, that for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Before we even start with the story, the concept of soul mates will be explained.

 

People in general have one soul mate but it can reach up to two if you are lucky. What is special to have a soul mate you ask? Actually it’s nothing that special expect the deep relationship you will have with that person. Being soul mates in this world means you can draw on your skin and it will appear on the other skin too.

You will have a tattoo after you see your soul mate for the first time and from this moment you will be able to draw on your skin and the other will see. The tattoo will be something both have a deep passion for, like books for writers or a music note for musicians or dancers. The place where the tattoo will appear has a meaning too. The nearer the tattoo will be to the heart the more deep the relationship is.

 

 

 

It was a normal Monday morning like all the others for Min Yoongi. He took an apple for breakfast and then walked out of his apartment, which he shared with the other guy, who had a scholarship like he did, Namjoon. The younger but taller man was in the dorms, where his boyfriend Jin lives. Jin was a rich, spoilt child too and Namjoon’s soul mate but actually – disappointing Yoongis view of rich people – was not a little bit like all the others. What annoyed him was, that he genuinely liked him and that the man was older than him and insisted like a small child that Yoongi had to call him hyung, but this one was locked up somewhere in his dark side of his brain where nobody had access.

 

Suga decided against living there for many reasons. The most important were one, that the dorms were more expensive than the apartment he shared and second, there lived all the rich ass shits and really, he was not in for having small talks with them.

 

The walk was long and yes, this was another negative point of not living on the campus but hey, he never did sports expect the school ones so it was a way he could keep his body fit.

 

After 20 Minutes of walk he stands in front of big gates, all super protected. Really, it was disgusting and not really useful. As if someone wanted these bastards and even if, it would not be a big loss anyways.

 

He searched for his pass, yes they even had these kind of stuff, and showed it to the man at the gate, not making the effort to taking of his headphones which were probably blasting the music out loud. The man opened the doors and Yoongi walked through them not saying thank you or a nice goodbye. It was not him and he will never change, probably disappointing all the teachers which had a little bit of hope to change the man. Nobody will and nobody should dare to try it.

 

Before he opened the door to the actually school building he mentally prepared himself to the mess inside and all these people he wanted to punch because they were without a little bit of talent. You can buy everything with money and he knows, he knew from the start and he also knows that he can’t change anything but it still frustrated him. Throwing all people in the same pot was not an intelligent decision but he could change his opinion to some, well, after Namjoon forced him, mostly.

 

Yoongi walked past all of the people, not saying hello to anyone. Most of the people were taller him, but his presence and his diversity was so standing out that most of them – expect the idiots of course but they learned their lessons faster than they could blink – didn’t dare looking down at him. It had a lot of rumours running around like he fucked with the president to get in or that he was a rapist. He didn’t care he found it pretty entertaining how people make up some rumours to let someone feel down and deceived. These people were just jealous that he came into that school without paying a shit because he had talent and he will prove them all wrong. In the end, they will fail, spend all the money the parents shoved in their ass and then, finally land on the streets and die because of an overdose, or maybe if someone was lucky, they will die of an overdose before all this happens.

 

He was early, his lessons started at 10 o’clock and it wasn’t even 8. It was a habit to get up early – even if he loved sleep – and go to school. Why? Well he loved a particular practise room and everyone knew that when he enters nobody should come after him.

 

Yoongi works on own songs and to make some extra money he also sells them to companies. He would never do that if he didn’t need the money, but it was again the fact that money rules the world.

 

He took out his books and his pens, before Yoongi actually started writing he read the older song and decides to let it be like that and starts a new one.

 

_You're the light I'm the shadow on the wall when you sleep_

_Everything that I need is right here with me_

_Come to me_

_All that I can say's already said_

_I come to you_

_There is one word that I can't forget_

_Goodbye_

_Good Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Good Goodbye_

_Little time not a moment wasted with you_

_I realized to stay_

_We had to break away_

The door opened, slamming against the wall with all strength and Yoongi’s pen flew all the way across the room against the person who dared to disturb him while he was writing. Yoongi really was ready to fight whoever opened the door but it was only Namjoon and his boyfriend. They were like glue and low key disgusting when they think nobody sees them but Yoongi can’t really blame them.

 

Jin is Namjoon’s soul mate and it was... Strange in Yoongi’s opinion. They were so different but fit perfect together, a pair made in heaven.

 

Yoongi twisted his face and made Namjoon laugh even more while he picked up the pen from the ground.

 

„You looked disgusted from the start but I actually didn’t know you could look even more disgusted. Did you again think about a pair in heaven, or what?“

 

Jin – not really noticed – closed the door and walked past them to the windows, opening it what let Yoongi groan is disbelieve but he let it slip anyways.

 

„Yeah. Actually, I still think both of you are strange as fuck but hey.“

 

Jin giggled and sat down next to Yoongi, looking over to the paper, nodding as if he actually understood what he wrote.

 

Not that Jin would be to stupid – don’t get Yoongi wrong – it was more like... Not even himself knew why he wrote it in the first place. It was not his style and what he thought about while writing it was a thought he never had – or never admitted to have.

 

It was about his soul mate he yet had to see and meet. People say, persons who don’t find their soul mate before the age of 19 will have problem meeting it. Why? Mostly because a lot of people go away trying to find a better job and shit like that. The problem here was that Yoongi will turn 19 in march, so in less than 6 months.

 

Actually, Yoongi was kind of sad not having one. He needed someone he could trust blind – yes he had Namjoon but... It was not the same. Even if he feels like the happiest person alive to have a friend like the pink haired boy in front if him, Yoongi still doesn’t manage to trust him like he should. Yoongi started to believe that maybe he wasn’t good enough to have one.

 

But the actually luckier one here was Jin. His soul mate has 148 IQ and he could past exams easily. Even if Yoongi did really not believe that Jin uses this kind of tricks.

 

„So, what let you come to me? Do you want something or..?“

 

„Actually yes. But it would be kinda rude to ask you now.“, Namjoon answers.

 

„You are rude most of the time so whatever. So what is it?“

 

„We need someone who writes a song.“, Namjoon said.

 

Yoongi starred at him as if he was an alien or something like that.

 

„You need someone who writes a song? Don’t you write yourself or did your big ass brain get Alzheimer?“

 

This time, Jin answered.

 

„No he didn’t, or maybe he did“, his gaze fell on Namjoon, a little bit disappointed, „did i mention that he walked against a glass door and almost knocked down ma shelves? Anyways, we want you to write it. Okay not us, but the one who asks for it.“

 

„And why the fuck should I do it, if he, she whatever didn’t even have the courage to come to me and ask me in person?“

 

Yoongi knew he had a certain reputation and the youngers were the one who believed it the most but really now? He had to do him a favour and he didn’t even ask him in person?

 

„No it’s not like that. He will. I actually wanted to tell you that I gave him your number so he could contact you. You know you would freak out if I didn’t tell you before head so...“

 

„Namjoon. I am disgusted from your actions.“

 

„I knew this was a bad idea, Namjoon“

 

Yoongi and Namjoon looked at Seokjin, who was slightly disappointed, again.

 

„My gosh, Jin. I was kidding, okay? It’s totally fine. I will accept my fate.“

 

Namjoon laughed and managed to say, „stop being so dramatic“ while laughing.

 

Seokjin stood up and smiled a little.

 

„We have classes. So, see you later Yoongi. And please be nice to him, okay?“

 

Yoongi didn’t reply and got back to work. He didn’t even care about it much more. As both left the room felt silent and he felt happier.

 

 

 

 

The day passed fast, really fast actually like all the days in this school. Yoongi loved being here and work his own ass off so it wasn’t a big deal. The only problems were always the rich kids but he could and should manage to survive without killing someone and making someone responsible for it.

 

But he felt a little bit of nausea after dancing for two hours straight so he gripped his things quickly and left the building. At the gate was a group of 20 people standing with “no actually hobbies because they could cheat on everything so why having a passion”. Yoongi felt like throwing up and Taehyung’s words got in his mind “Is Hyung pregnant?”. He thought that all rich people had at least some brain because somehow they had to let their parents firma go on but no Taehyung was an exception. How did someone manage to be that stupid and asking a fucking male if he was pregnant? Anyways, Yoongi walked past them quickly, hoping that nobody had the brilliant idea to ask him where he was going because it was not obviously after the last lesson the school offers. There it goes the opinion of “well maybe they have some brain” when someone stops him and ask the question which he hoped no one would ask.

 

Yoongi turned around and looked at the girl in front of him. The sun, which was going down was illuminating her face and for a moment Yoongi had starred at the girl in front of him.

 

“You should really mind your own business lady and go whip that oil of your skin. Use your brain, what could I possibly be doing if it's after the last hour that the schools offers?”

 

Without waiting for an answer Min Yoongi turns around again and walks through the gate. Okay, maybe it was harsh of him to comment her oily skin but he could have said things, which were harsher so he didn’t care. Like always.

 

Despite the urge to throw up and curl up to a ball he still manages to go and buy food, after all it was his turn and he didn’t want to hear Namjoon’s responsibility talk. Really, he hopes nobody has to hear all the shits that come out from his mouth. Screw the high IQ it was still shit he talked. Deep down he knew that it was actually just way to complicated for his brain to understand all these philosophy shit and he never felt attracted to things which mostly don’t have a clear logic and resolving, but he would never admit it. Okay he has a big problem with admitting shit he doesn’t understand or which he just doesn’t want to understand but hey, he was like that, bear with the Min Yoongi or there was the door and leave. Fake people in ma ass.

 

Namjoon had long given up on Yoongi - or maybe he never really tried to change the older - so when Yoongi came and threw all the bags on the kitchen table he knew that this little grumpy man would not put them into their place.

 

“What happened to you, hm?”, Namjoon asked – risking that the older would throw his glass at him buy hey, no risk no fun.

 

“Nothing, nothing. I just feel like I will throw up on some minutes and I just wanna curl to a ball and sleep for the rest of my life.”

 

“Normal things on a normal Monday evening. Stop scratching yourself like that, take a shower if your skin is that itchy, or a bath with your bath bombs.”

 

Yoongi ignored the comment and stood up to take a bath like the younger said. The skin on his chest was itching way to hard to be ignored.

 

The bath was relaxing and after two hours of dancing – even if he was used to it after almost 3 years – his muscles were aching and really he needed it. Yoongi stayed there for a long time, the water was cold when he stood up and took a towel to dry himself.

 

And it was then, when he looked into the mirror, that he saw his tattoo. A small music note right above his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi had to be stubborn

“Don’t freak out, everything’s good”, he mumbled to himself while putting some underwear on and storming out of the bathroom, walking past a gasping Jin because of the sudden outburst Yoongi’s.

 

He repeated the small sentence to himself while throwing himself on the couch and starring at the ceiling. What’s fucking wrong with himself? Why did he - of all these thousand people – have a soul mate with a deep relationship? Yoongi was not good at all to keep in touch with friends, family and all the other shitty people he met in his live and still can’t put in a category. Most of them are in “I don’t fucking care about you but when you see me you still say hello to me and that’s sad.”

 

“What happened to you? I never saw so many emotions coming from you.”, Jin stared down at him, like a mother would do when she saws her teenager heartbroken and crying over a stupid crush which in some years will be forgotten anyways.

 

Jin was never the person to gaze over someone body when it was exposed but Yoongi not answering got him really thinking something is wrong, so he did and saw nothing that special. He didn’t even care about the tattoo, which magically showed up now and to be honest, he never knew if Suga had one or not because of the lack of information about the smaller. They were friends, sure, but he just never liked to put his nose in others life.

 

Namjoon came back from wherever he was and looked at his friends, obviously confused. Jin saw it and Namjoon didn’t even need to say something.

 

“I have no idea. He just came in, kind of upset and thrown himself on the couch and mumbled something like ‘don’t freak out’ to himself. I think maybe he’s sick.”

 

“Yeah, sick of being fucking overdramatic bitch because evidentially he noticed that he has a tattoo so he saw his soul mate for the first time and he can’t get used to the thought that a person like him totally without feelings and a fucking stone outside has a kind heart and needs a fucking soul mate to let him live for one second without thinking about work and making money to proof the rest of the world that he’s worth of something. So stand up, get your shit ass clothes on and stop being a fucking bitch Min Yoongi!”

 

Jin – in these years he knows Yoongi – got to know real quickly to not provoke Yoongi like Namjoon did right now and mostly not in a situation he’s in fully denial. Namjoon unlike Jin never learned his lesson in 9 years he knows the smaller. Okay maybe it was because they know each other for almost ten years that Namjoon has the courage to provoke the older in this kind of way but it was still suicidal to do so.

 

Yes, they will get along again really quick but last time they had a fight, it didn’t really end well. Nobody got hurt – at least that – but they needed new dishes and both of them don’t have the money to buy so much dishes.

 

But unlike all the others time Seokjin saw the others fight Yoongi didn’t get mad this time, stood up like Namjoon said and went to his room to put on some clothes.

 

“Fuck you for being right Namjoon.”, Jin heard the smaller whisper but didn’t comment on that one because really, you won’t see Namjoon being in his ‘I know I’m right’ state and Yoongi didn’t need this either at the moment, or well actually all the time. He loved his boyfriend but heeeey, this doesn’t mean that the younger could not be really annoying.

 

“Stop being so harsh to Yoongi, maybe he just… you know…”, Jin started the conversation, but failing because he could not explain the reaction of Yoongi. He had been happy, really happy, to find his soul mate and he didn’t even hesitate a single moment to write on his skin his phone number to let the other contact him better than – well writing on skin and having the risk to get intoxicated by it. Sure it has pens for it to not let this happen but at that time Jin didn’t have a single one.

 

“Why should I not be harsh to him, babe? It’s not like I don’t feel him somehow… It’s more than he is always on denial when he finds out that something is going to change – he doesn’t even care if it’s positive or negative, he will still be annoyed about it. That’s the problem in our friendship and it was always been like that. It just something I would never do and I will never get how people can do that! It’s… I mean I would get it if he would be refused by something special but… lord he just met his soul mate for the first time. It’s something to be fucking happy about not something to be annoyed. “

 

Jin knew that Namjoon was right in every aspect and it was the same in every angle he looked on it.

 

“Namjoon, I know you’re right. But… it’s Yoongi’s way to reaction to changes. He’s not a person who liked these kinds of things and even if you fight with him over it for the rest of your life he won’t change. It’s just.. Well his opinion and you know somehow it’s right. Yoongi maybe liked the way it was now and… maybe he fears the things that will come?”

 

“I don’t fear anything. I just don’t wanna have a fucking rich ass bitch as soul mate who could look at me like something less worth. That’s the problem with it. I was the whole day in the motherfucking school and saw a lot of people, I didn’t even pay attention to anyone.”, Yoongi answered instead of Namjoon.

 

“Can’t be. You have to pay attention to your soul mate. You’ve look in his.. hers whatever eyes to get this process started! So you have to give the person attention, even if it’s a fucking second!”, Namjoons says, maybe a little angry.

 

“Nams calm down. It’s okay and not your problem after all. Didn’t you go to the mall today? You bought something, or nah? Maybe he was there? The cashier?”

 

Namjoon laughed at Jins question.

 

“Jin, Yoongi never looks at the cashiers. So no, it can’t be that person.”

 

 

 

And whatever they discussed, Min Yoongi didn’t listen to it no more. Even if he didn’t admit it, he kind of hoped for a soul mate. It’s not that like the concept of soul mates is shit, actually, it’s really good. You meet the person who’s perfect for you, understands you and mostly, is there for you no matter what.

 

Deep in his thoughts, Yoongi’s mind started to wander, imagining things he shouldn’t because his expectation would only rise higher and higher and in the end he would only be hurt, the same kind of hurt to have your first time without lube – amazing, right? Not that he ever had it like that, but only the imagination how it would hurt is too much.

 

His soul mate should possibly be smaller than him… or taller? This point didn’t matter, even if he would like to snuggle into the embrace of a taller person like a way too much affectionate cat. His little secret? Yoongi kind of loves to be that small.

Maybe… his soul mate should see the world different than him, not all in black and white… bring colour in his boring life.

Mister soul mate should also have an amazing, wide smile that fucks you up so hard you forget to breath. Yeah, Yoongi was totally a slut for wide, beautiful smiles.

Some cute moles here and there and maybe a nice ass… yeah… He’s also totally a butt person. Oh and he forgot, some nice thighs he can spill his cum over. 10/10 if his soul mate had both.

 

“Yoongi? Are you fine? You’re red as hell!”

 

“He’s surely fine. This dirty ass bitch here is surely imagining some dirty stuff. A Person with an amazing ass and fuckable thighs.”

 

Yoongi snapped back to reality, glaring at the taller man in front of him.

 

“Woah, calm down, who’s dirty here, hm? After all I have to hear what you do at night with Jin. _Ah, fuck yes, right there, oh my lord!_ ”

Yoongi knew, that Namjoon was more that proud of the way he can wreck Jin but it was still funny to see Namjoon blush, even the slightest bit. Jin was the one who could probably slap both right now, face flushed like a tomato, starring at his boyfriend like he’s totally dumb.

 

Again, the judging look from Jin was there. Both – Yoongi and Namjoon – got used to it pretty quickly, after all they spent a lot of time together. Even the look was useful at the start – at least with Namjoon – it lost his effects after a time.

 

Jin groaned and walked out of the saloon to get into Namjoon’s – well kind of his own too – room and came back afterwards with a black pen.

 

“Here. Take it, you should not use normal pens to write on your skin, intoxicating and stuff. Maybe you should really get your head out of your ass and do something to meet the person. After all, he can’t be that bad. And no, you don’t have to date him if you don’t want to. Don’t make that face at me!”

 

Jin chuckled; Yoongi – deep down under the entire facade – was really cute, caring and hardworking. The older one knew a lot about the whole soul mate stuff because his mother was and is still studying and interested in it.

 

Yes, it was even possible that you and your soul mate would not get along at all and were actually more in a hate relationship than anything else, but why should this happen to the mint-haired boy?

 

After all the shit that happened to him – and all the other cliché shit – he really did need someone who took his hand and showed him the world in another perspective.

 

Yoongi was grown up in a pretty strict family, being actually rich too like Jin himself. He wasn’t even born and his parents had already planed everything for his future. He was supposed to be the CEO of the big enterprise his father owned.

 

Yeah, well this plan was totally not going to make any success; after all, they were talking about Min Yoongi. The guy was probably more obsessed over music and writing songs that actually a fan over any band or idol. It was not a negative aspect – if you ignored all the times Yoongi fainted because of the fatigue, the times he forgot to eat or to take some time for himself. If he wasn’t working on music he walked around and took photos.

 

Jin was really hoping that whoever put the pairs together would give this pretty grumpy man a soul mate that would change his life and take care of him.

 

“And.. what am I supposed to do with that pen..?”

 

“Aish, seriously now Yoongi? What could you possibly do with a pen?”, Namjoon answered and groaned in annoyance.

 

“Lord I know! But It’s more.. I have no idea how to start anyways. I actually want to sleep and shut down everything.”

 

Yoongi stood up took the pen regardless and went to his room, ignoring the others calls. He sat himself on the bed and starred at his arm and at the pen. Should he? Or shouldn’t he? Did he really want to start a friendship with his soul mate? At least he should be nice to his soul mate, the other had not done anything wrong, till now. He didn’t know him or her and actually he wasn’t the person to judge someone he had never got into contact with. Yes, he judges everyone into that school but mostly on a work and talent basis. With that he made himself even more arrogant to the others – but who were the others even kidding? It was the fucking truth and nobody would get butt hurt if it wasn’t the truth.

 

He realized something appearing on his skin and he smiled a little at how the other seemed exited.

~~Bold > Hoseok~~ 

**_Hey, hey, hey! <3_ **

 

_Hello_

Yoongi decided to not use smileys; after all he was almost a fully-grown man! This still didn’t change the fact that the other was using them and it was hella cute.

 

**_You don’t seem that exited like I am.._ **

 

I actually am not so.

 

**_At least you’re honest._ **

**_I will change that real quickly anyways so ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_ **

_What makes you so sure?_

 

_I **nstinct**_

**_So what’s your name?_ **

**_No wait!  
Don’t tell me_ **

 

_...Can you decide for once..._

 

**_Let’s make it more interesting_ **

 

**_?_ **

**_We should search each other_ **

**_It’s more fun then just giving you my number name etc._ **

_Yeah, okay_

**_So, I’ll call you Suga_ **

**_Because you need some Sugar in your life_ **

_And you are way to hopeful so, I’ll call you Hope_

**_Give me some details_ **

**_To make the searching a little bit easier_ **

**_Height?_ **

_1.76_

**_1.77!_ **

**_Hair colour?_ **

_If I would tell you what my hair looks like, you would find me really quick_

**_Hmnn..._ **

**_Do we go to the same school?_ **

_I think so yes_

_Music, dance and shit like that_

****

**_Ah! Good._ **

**_Hmnn..._ **

**_What do you study?_ **

_Music_

_Lyric writing and things like that_

_You?_

**_Dance and Music_ **

_Hm_

_Nice_

**_You don’t seem that happy about it_ **

_No, it’s not that_

_But hey anyways_

_It’s late_

_I have to wash away the shit on my arm_

_G’night_

**_Good night my lovely soul mate~~_ **

Yoongi sighed when he finally got all of the scribbles down from his precious skin. His soul mate seemed really exited about all this and it hurt him just a little to know he will probably disappoint him like he always does with people he loves or should love. It’s not a big surprise if his soul mate will run of when he spends a little time with Yoongi.

  
_“What a soul mate is you ask? Well… it’s the person who is going to fix you and put every little piece of your puzzle in the right place. The person who is going to love you unconditionally without even a slight hint of being… well… disappointed of you.”_

These were the words of his mother when he asked her, still in a young age, living in his own soap bubble away from all the bad things. Now, after years and years getting to know the real world rather harshly he didn’t understand his mother’s words no more. Was his father really like that for his mother? Even if he was an asshole? Was Yoongi the problem after all? Whatever it was he hoped with all his heart he wouldn’t end like his father.


End file.
